Mario and Luigi: Epic Adventure
by TDAttacker
Summary: Join Mario and Luigi on their new adventure to defeat the forces of Bowser, but is it all it seems?


Mario walked into the final room of Bowser's Castle, as usual, The Koopa King was sitting on his throne with the Princess in a cage at his side.

"Mario, I see you have defeated my kids." Said Bowser, who was unnaturally calm. "But now, prepare for your defeat under my new MEGA FORM!" Bowser then grew huge and roared, Mario looked up and saw Jackson Koopa peering out of a doorway, Jackson yelped and ran away.

Bowser began chasing Mario to the end of the long castle corridor. There was a large field of lava ahead, Mario hit an ? Block and a Propeller Suit appeared, Mario swung over the vast lava pit, while Bowser toppled into the lava below.

Bowser was in bed, he had hurt his leg after falling into the lava and the 9 Koopalings were gathered around him.

"Are you alright, King Dad?" asked Lemmy.

"I hope he is!" wailed Wendy.

"ONE AT A TIME! Your father needs some rest." yelled Kamek. Sadly, The Koopalings filed out of the bedroom one by one.

"Are you okay your highness?" asked Kamek. His hat was lopsided and his glasses were filthy from fretting.

"I'm fine Kamek." Said the Koopa King. "But I just can't win."

"What do you mean by that sir?" asked Kamek.

"I mean Mario is constantly beating me. We need a new weapon that will turn Mario cowardly. And I know who can supply it."

"Who?"

"Kamek, fetch me King Boo and Petey Piranha."

Kamek scurried out of the castle.

Mario and Luigi sat in their small cottage, Luigi was cooking up some eggs.  
>"Seems calm." Said Luigi.<p>

"Bowser won't attack twice in a row Luigi. He needs time to recover." Said Mario.

"MAIL CALL!" said a voice from outside.

Mario walked outside to get the letter; Parakarry was standing at the mailbox.

"Having a good day, Mario?" asked Parakarry.

"Fine Parakarry." Said Mario, Parakarry had helped Mario stop Bowser when he stole the Star Rod.

Parakarry flew off into the distance and read the letter:

_Dear Mario_

_I would like you and Luigi to come to have tea and cake at my castle. _

_From Peach_

"That sounds like fun." Said Mario, and walked back into the house.

"At your presssenccce ssir…" said King Boo.

"BWAR!" yelled Petey.

"Now you two, I thank you for coming here. I am entrusting you with my latest plan." Said Bowser.

"Of coursssse ssir." Whispered King Boo.

Mario and Luigi were with Peach in the Castle Courtyard. They talked quietly, but soon it was late.

"Goodbye, Mario!" said Peach politely.

They walked away, suddenly, they heard rumbling, and then a huge squad ran past the brothers, they were knocked over.

"WHOA!" yelped Mario.

Petey Piranha ran up, he kicked the Bros. off into the distance.

"…Mario?"

The plumber opened his eyes and saw a cloud like creature looking at him.

"_Prince Mallow?" _Mario gasped.

"I'm so glad you woke up! Your brother was taken!"

"By who?"

"Croco and some Beanish guy." Said Mallow. "They looked pretty greedy when they took him."

"Shouldn't you be in Nimbus Land?" asked Mario.

"Mom and Dad are dealing with it now." Said Mallow.

"Okay then." Said Mario.

"NOT SO FAST!" said a voice.

Popple and Croco jumped into view.

"You two?" said Mario, he was dubious.

"We got your brother!" grinned Popple.

Luigi was hanging in a net above the two.

"GAH!" wailed Luigi. "HELP BRO!"

Mario jumped on Croco.

"OW!" wailed Croco, a huge bump formed on his head.

Popple saw that his partner was in trouble, he then charged at Mario.

Mario dodged and kicked Popple in the face and into Croco, the two toppled over. They were crushed by Luigi's net, who was freed.

"BRO!" wailed Luigi. "Where are we?"

"Yoshi's Island." Answered Mallow.

"We should be relaxed here." Said Mario.

"The Yoshis tell me there's someone attacking them and stealing their food." Said Mallow

"Here we go again." Sighed Luigi.

And the three heroes walked off into the forest towards the Yoshi Tribe Village.

A large fortress stood on a cliff, overlooking the Yoshi Tribe Village, A Sledge Bro. peered out of the window, and then walked back inside, and there were large amounts of fruit and nuts behind him.

"I love paradise" he said to himself, when a huge screen turned on.

"SSSSSSledge Bro…." said King Boo, who was on the screen.

"Oh, Hello your highness." Said Sledge Bro. politely.

"The Mario Brothersss are coming your way." Said King Boo "Don't let them passss."

"Yes sir!" said Sledge Bro. and went downstairs to prepare his troops.

It took the three heroes a while to eventually get out of the vast forest.

"That reminded me of Geno's Maze." Sighed Mario, Geno was a fallen comrade of Mario and the gang; he was a star of the heavens who had taken the form of a doll.

The Yoshis were in extreme panic, they were very happy to see Mario, Luigi, and Mallow, especially…

"YOSHI YOSHI!"

A green Yoshi jumped on Mario. He was very happy to see his friend again.

"YOSHI!" laughed Mario, Yoshi grinned.

"MARIO!" he yelled.

"Heard you were having some trouble here." Said Mario.

"There's a Sledge Bro. stealing our food, he lives up there." Yoshi pointed to the large fortress. "That's unusual; he was looking out that window a few minutes ago." Suddenly, the ground shook, and a whole troop of Hammer Bros. arrived and kidnapped Mallow and the Yoshis! Mario, Luigi and Yoshi were left on the ground.

"TRIBE!" wailed Yoshi.

"We'll get them back! Somehow." Said Luigi, patting Yoshi on the back. Suddenly, a Red Yoshi peered out from behind a tree.

Mario suddenly had an idea. He hopped on Yoshi.

"Yoshi! We got to defeat Sledge Bro.!" he yelped.

Luigi hopped on the Red Yoshi.

"Woo Hoo!" he yelled.

And they rushed off towards Sledge Bros. Fortress.

Sledge Bro. kept the Tribe in a cage, the all yelled and growled, but the large Hammer Bro. didn't care, he was more concerned about the four uncaptured; two were the Mario Bros., he had sent out a group of Troops.

Mario, Luigi, and the Yoshis approached the vast fortress, it was guarded by Hammer Bros. Yoshi ate one of their hammers and spit it back. It hit the Bro. and sent him sprawling. They then went into the Fortress. Mario saw an ? Block, he hit it and two Hammer Suits came out, Him and Luigi got them.

"Good Idea!" whispered Luigi. They had been perfectly disguised as Hammer Bros.

A Hammer Bro. walked up to Luigi.

"Hey, Bob! Have you seen my wallet anywhere?" the Hammer Bro. asked.

"Um...No?" said Luigi, he was nervous.

"Sledge Bro. probably took it, everyone knows his secret weakness is money." Said the Hammer Bro. "See ya Bob!", as the Hammer Bro. walked away, Luigi chucked a Hammer at the Bro. causing him to fall, they snuck through the castle otherwise unnoticed. They soon saw a large door, a one that had a giant hammer on it, the bros. opened it.

"Whoa." Said Luigi, Sledge Bro. saw the Bros. On one end, he had the Yoshis in a cage.

"HOW DID YOU TWO GET UP HERE!" gasped Sledge Bro. he was incredibly angry that the Bros. had wondered into his castle, and wondering how they got up.

"Hammer Suits." Uttered Mario.

"NO ONE WONDERS INTO MY CASTLE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Sledge Bro. hit a block that was above him, and he now grasped a pair of Ledge Hammers. He roared.

"Mama mia." Said Luigi.

Sledge Bro. began smashing the ground with his hammers, the Yoshis jumped, not being stuck, they kicked Sledge Bro. in the face, he then brought down his Ledge Hammer, The Bros. jumped away.

"We can't beat them!" wailed Yoshi. Mario suddenly remembered something; he then brought out a bag of coins.

"GIMME THOSE!" gasped Sledge Bro. Mario threw them out the window, Sledge Bro. clambered and jumped.

BOOM!

Sledge Bro. was sent away into the distance. Mario suddenly saw a key come down from the ceiling, he used it to unlock Mallow and the Yoshis. They all cheered in delight, then a strange card came down from the ceiling, Mario collected it, suddenly…

Lights became darker, suddenly, the spirit; Eldstar, emerged.

"Thank You, Mario." Said Eldstar, his mustache was slightly scruffy. "The other Star Spirits have been captured."

"By Bowser?" asked Mallow.

"No, by some viney thing, it grabbed all of us and put us down in different locations." Said Eldstar "And if I'm correct, the closest star should be Mamar, on somewhere called Donkey Kong Island."

"I haven't seen DK in a while, wonder what he's up to these days?" said Mario.

"Let's-a-go then!" laughed Luigi.

At Bowser's Castle, Sledge Bro. was in severe bandages, he was talking to King Boo.

"You _idiot_! You were ssssssssupposed to check anyone who came into your fortress, and I entrusted you in guarding the Sssstar Sssspirit, we need thosssse to overthrow him!" gasped King Boo. His plan wasn't working. He then realized he had his jungle operative at hand.

Donkey Kong swung through the jungle, when he saw a large factory up ahead.


End file.
